


Pie and Books

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel visits the Winchester, baring gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Books

   Castiel set the pie down and laid the books next to them. Smiling he sat down and faced his friends. “Hello Dean; Sam I am sorry I have been away so long.” Castiel shifted to a more comfortable position. “I had a case that needed solving but I am back now for a while.” He stared at his friends. “Garth said I am in need of a break, I have been on 17 hunts in under a month.”

   He looks down. “I am happy; I wouldn’t be anywhere else but here.” Cas paused and cleared his throat. “I did however come to give you both updates on the whereabouts of our profits and the hunts around the area.” Castiel opened one of the books and pulled out a piece of paper. “I have recorded all of the monsters and demon is thankfully absent from the list.”

   He grinned. “You did well in closing hell; also Kevin and Garth are doing well.” Cas turned the report around. “Kevin has adjusted well to being back in college and Garth is keeping me busy with hunts and helping others.” Cas looked up. “Although I doubt I would ever be as good as the Winchesters that is all I have to report today.” Castiel stood. “We are doing ok but we’d being doing better with you.” Cas bit back a sob. “Until next time Dean and Sam, I hope you enjoy the pie and books.” Castiel turned to leave the site never looking back at the two identical gravestone or his unused gifts.


End file.
